<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akari's bad hair day by Imasuky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985413">Akari's bad hair day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky'>Imasuky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YuruYuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akarin - Freeform, Confusing, Hair vore, Nude walking, Other, Public Nudity, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari finds out what happened to all the things Chinatsu's hair ate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akari sat in the amusement club doing a bit of homework as she waited for the others to arrive.</p><p>Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Chinatsu stepping in.</p><p>"Oh, Yui-Senpai isn't here yet?" she asked, not trying hard to hide her disappointment.</p><p>"Not yet," Akari answered, not at all phased. She was more than used to this behavior "She and Kyoku had class duty."</p><p>Chinatsu sat down, huffing, "Kyouku is probably just goofing off and making it take longer than it should."</p><p>Akari just made a polite but non-committal sound, even if it was probably true she didn't want to say much either way about the subject. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Chinatsu took out her homework to get started on it as well. After all, if Yui wasn't present, she usually had little else to talk about or do...other than talk about Yui or such.</p><p>Trying to focus on her homework, Akari's concentration was soon broken as a fly buzzed past her.</p><p>Yelping in surprise, both girls jumped up and began futile but comical attempts at squashing the bug.</p><p>"Why is it always so hard to catch these things?" Chinatsu shouted in annoyance as the fly buzzed just past her fingertips.</p><p>As Akari was about to answer, two things happened that she had always feared.</p><p>The first was a precursor to the second.</p><p>The fly landed in one of Chinatsu's hair pom-poms, and it was and like everything else was enveloped and swallowed. A second later, Akari tripped, and as she fell forward, she knew that the same fate awaited her.</p><p>It was her fingers first, brushing the silky strands, she felt them coil around her digits. Like the fly that may as well have flown into a spider's web, it was too late to try and escape the grasp of the girl's hair.</p><p>Akari felt her entire hand being sucked into the boundless and unknowable depths of Chinatsu's hair. It was warm, silky, soft, and all-encompassing.</p><p>There was a strong tug pulling force; what Akari could only imagine the overwhelming suction of a black hole might be like as her arm was somehow pulled in up to her shoulder. She tried to shout something to alert her friend, but much like the void of space, Chinatsu's hair consumed the sound of her voice as she found her head begging drawn into the mass of hair.</p><p>For a moment, Akari's world went dark, and her breathing was cut short as hair covered her face, smothering her, coiling around her throat tight enough to choke her.</p><p>She felt the pressure so intense she worried for a moment she might very well be crushed. Soon though, her other arm was pulled in along, and the pressure eased off, though it was still hard to breathe, and every breath that she could manage carried the shampoo's flora scent.</p><p>In what may have been seconds, or hours, perhaps years, as time itself seemed to dilate, Akari, at last, felt her legs get sucked in, and soon she was entirely consumed.</p><p>The girl found herself in a strangely well lit seeming endless expanse of silky hair and assorted items, though the light was tinted pink.</p><p>Struggling free from the mass that she was in, she felt her shoes pull away as though sucked into quicksand.</p><p>"This is even crazier than I expected," she said, looking around seeing a mountain of ping pong balls tall enough that it was that it dwarfed Mt. Fuji.</p><p>"Wow...I wonder if there's a way out?" she asked out loud, her voice swallowed up by the dense mass.</p><p>"Well..only one way to find out.." she said, starting to explore a bit.</p><p>Walking along carefully, the hair was softer than any carpet on her bare feet, a little ticklish though.</p><p>Turning her head, she saw a forest of pens and pencils that even had a few birds and squirrels living in it.</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle and wave at them, only for them to skitter out of sight.</p><p>Smiling at the fact that she wasn't alone, Akari kept going deeper. In the distance, she spotted what looked to be a stack of bags of chips and candy.</p><p>Getting closer she found that was just what it was, there were candy packages and even some drinks...this was very strange, but it was convenient.</p><p>Grabbing a  few things to snack on, she began to walk away, seeking a way out.</p><p>After a bit, the 'floor' gave way, and she could feel herself sinking deeper. For a few moments, Akari fought it before the idea that she might just fall out of the hair she relaxed and let herself be swallowed.</p><p>As she sank, the girl felt her uniform slipping off, her bra likewise snagged, and she desperately had to unhook it. There was an odd shift, and she felt herself start to turn upside down as she fell, her panties getting yanked off as well.</p><p>Falling through countless layers of hair, Akari saw a pinpoint of light. Struggling to move her arms, almost like she was swimming, she pulled herself closer and closer to it.</p><p>At last, she managed to feel her head break free, fresh air, sound light all assaulting her senses as she saw the floor of the clubroom rushing up at her face.</p><p>In seconds she crashed on the floor, flat on her back, naked and dazed.</p><p>"And then Ayano-chan yelled at me," Kyoku said, ending some story that Akari had missed.</p><p>"So that's why we are so late." Yui finished with a sight.</p><p>Akari sat up and just blinked as he tried to cover herself before her friends noticed her. Luckily for her, they seemed to be caught up in conversion,</p><p>Once thankful for her lack of presence, Akari carefully backed away into the kitchen of the clubroom.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she considered asking them to help her, but she knew that Kyouko would laugh, Yui would question what happened, and Chinatsu...she wanted to avoid Chinatsu for a while.</p><p>Biting her lip, she knew that she had one real answer..she had to sneak to the classroom and get her gym clothes.</p><p>Carefully opening the door, she slipped out and covering herself as best to cover herself and darted from tree to tree, keeping low. She knew few students came out her very often, so it was a low chance of being caught out here.</p><p>As she drew closer to the school, Akari hesitated, there was a large open field, and there were several students milling about.</p><p>Biting her lip, she debated for several long seconds if she should test her luck...it always seemed like she was ignored the more she tried to stand out...it seemed somewhat contradictory to do what she was debating.</p><p>But she, at last, decided to risk it.</p><p>Standing Akari rather stiffly began to walk forward, though staying as far from any groups as she could.</p><p>No one paid any mind to the nude girl as she marched up to the doors of the school. Entering, she darted to crouching behind the shoe lockers. Akari, at last, let out a breath she didn't know she had even been holding in.</p><p>Swallowing, she made her way up and along the thankfully empty halls and to her room. Getting her gym clothes out, she was quick to dress and return to the clubroom.</p><p>As she sat down, Kyoku looked up. "Hey!" she said, "Want to read my new doujin?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akarin verison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akarin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sat in the amusement club doing a bit of homework as she waited for the others to arrive.</p><p>Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Chinatsu stepping in.</p><p>"Oh, Yui-Senpai isn't here yet?" she asked, not trying hard to hide her disappointment.</p><p>"Not yet," answered, not at all phased. She was more than used to this behavior "She and Kyoku had class duty."</p><p>Chinatsu sat down, huffing, "Kyouku is probably just goofing off and making it take longer than it should."</p><p>just made a polite but non-committal sound, even if it was probably true she didn't want to say much either way about the subject. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Chinatsu took out her homework to get started on it as well. After all, if Yui wasn't present, she usually had little else to talk about or do...other than talk about Yui or such.</p><p>Trying to focus on her homework, concentration was soon broken as a fly buzzed past her.</p><p>Yelping in surprise, both girls jumped up and began futile but comical attempts at squashing the bug.</p><p>"Why is it always so hard to catch these things?" Chinatsu shouted in annoyance as the fly buzzed just past her fingertips.</p><p>As  was about to answer, two things happened that she had always feared.</p><p>The first was a precursor to the second.</p><p>The fly landed in one of Chinatsu's hair pom-poms, and it was and like everything else was enveloped and swallowed. A second later, tripped, and as she fell forward, she knew that the same fate awaited her.</p><p>It was her fingers first, brushing the silky strands, she felt them coil around her digits. Like the fly that may as well have flown into a spider's web, it was too late to try and escape the grasp of the girl's hair.</p><p>felt her entire hand being sucked into the boundless and unknowable depths of Chinatsu's hair. It was warm, silky, soft, and all-encompassing.</p><p>There was a strong tug pulling force; what could only imagine the overwhelming suction of a black hole might be like as her arm was somehow pulled in up to her shoulder. She tried to shout something to alert her friend, but much like the void of space, Chinatsu's hair consumed the sound of her voice as she found her head begging drawn into the mass of hair.</p><p>For a moment, world went dark, and her breathing was cut short as hair covered her face, smothering her, coiling around her throat tight enough to choke her.</p><p>She felt the pressure so intense she worried for a moment she might very well be crushed. Soon though, her other arm was pulled in along, and the pressure eased off, though it was still hard to breathe, and every breath that she could manage carried the shampoo's flora scent.</p><p>In what may have been seconds, or hours, perhaps years, as time itself seemed to dilate,, at last, felt her legs get sucked in, and soon she was entirely consumed.</p><p>The girl found herself in a strangely well lit seeming endless expanse of silky hair and assorted items, though the light was tinted pink.</p><p>Struggling free from the mass that she was in, she felt her shoes pull away as though sucked into quicksand.</p><p>"This is even crazier than I expected," she said, looking around seeing a mountain of ping pong balls tall enough that it was that it dwarfed Mt. Fuji.</p><p>"Wow...I wonder if there's a way out?" she asked out loud, her voice swallowed up by the dense mass.</p><p>"Well..only one way to find out.." she said, starting to explore a bit.</p><p>Walking along carefully, the hair was softer than any carpet on her bare feet, a little ticklish though.</p><p>Turning her head, she saw a forest of pens and pencils that even had a few birds and squirrels living in it.</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle and wave at them, only for them to skitter out of sight.</p><p>Smiling at the fact that she wasn't alone, kept going deeper. In the distance, she spotted what looked to be a stack of bags of chips and candy.</p><p>Getting closer she found that was just what it was, there were candy packages and even some drinks...this was very strange, but it was convenient.</p><p>Grabbing a  few things to snack on, she began to walk away, seeking a way out.</p><p>After a bit, the 'floor' gave way, and she could feel herself sinking deeper. For a few moments, fought it before the idea that she might just fall out of the hair she relaxed and let herself be swallowed.</p><p>As she sank, the girl felt her uniform slipping off, her bra likewise snagged, and she desperately had to unhook it. There was an odd shift, and she felt herself start to turn upside down as she fell, her panties getting yanked off as well.</p><p>Falling through countless layers of hair, saw a pinpoint of light. Struggling to move her arms, almost like she was swimming, she pulled herself closer and closer to it.</p><p>At last, she managed to feel her head break free, fresh air, sound light all assaulting her senses as she saw the floor of the clubroom rushing up at her face.</p><p>In seconds she crashed on the floor, flat on her back, naked and dazed.</p><p>"And then Ayano-chan yelled at me," Kyoku said, ending some story that had missed.</p><p>"So that's why we are so late." Yui finished with a sight.</p><p>sat up and just blinked as he tried to cover herself before her friends noticed her. Luckily for her, they seemed to be caught up in conversion,</p><p>Once thankful for her lack of presence, carefully backed away into the kitchen of the clubroom.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she considered asking them to help her, but she knew that Kyouko would laugh, Yui would question what happened, and Chinatsu...she wanted to avoid Chinatsu for a while.</p><p>Biting her lip, she knew that she had one real answer..she had to sneak to the classroom and get her gym clothes.</p><p>Carefully opening the door, she slipped out and covering herself as best to cover herself and darted from tree to tree, keeping low. She knew few students came out her very often, so it was a low chance of being caught out here.</p><p>As she drew closer to the school, hesitated, there was a large open field, and there were several students milling about.</p><p>Biting her lip, she debated for several long seconds if she should test her luck...it always seemed like she was ignored the more she tried to stand out...it seemed somewhat contradictory to do what she was debating.</p><p>But she, at last, decided to risk it.</p><p>Standing rather stiffly began to walk forward, though staying as far from any groups as she could.</p><p>No one paid any mind to the nude girl as she marched up to the doors of the school. Entering, she darted to crouching behind the shoe lockers, at last, let out a breath she didn't know she had even been holding in.</p><p>Swallowing, she made her way up and along the thankfully empty halls and to her room. Getting her gym clothes out, she was quick to dress and return to the clubroom.</p><p>As she sat down, Kyoku looked up. "Hey!" she said, "Want to read my new doujin?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>